In residential and commercial construction, wires and cables are often run through studs which are used for framing homes and buildings. When the walls are put in place, nails or screws may enter the studs and pierce the wires or cables. An improved method of protection is needed for wires and cables running through studs which provides an easy installation for the installer and which can be installed simultaneously with the wires and cables.